


Garnet Lets Steven Say Fuck

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: FUCK, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Fuck





	

"Fuck!" Steven yelled, getting his ass beat in Melee online by someone named AceOfAces777. He then gasped, remembering that Garnet was in the room.

"I'll allow it." Garnet said, getting up and holding out her hand. She wanted a rematch against the one that hurt Steven like this, and she got one.

_SHORTLY_

"FUCK!" Garnet shouted, having gotten her giant red/black ass pounded like a Swede. No, worse, like a German on New Years.

"Four-stocked?! She four-stocked you?!" Steven asked in confused rage. "How do you four-stock someone that can _SEE THE FUTURE_?!"

"Every time I went down a path, it was the one she wanted me to go down." Garnet said angrily, putting the controller down. "I still had a map, but all routes led towards losing."

"But what if you-" Steven began.

"ALL ROUTES." Garnet said, somewhat unnerved. 

Steven turned the gamecube off, removed the online adaptor, and backed away slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept in three days and eaten in one.


End file.
